LeapFrog: Math Circus VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video - A AOL Time Warner Company * LeapFrog - Learn Something New Every Day * PorchLight Entertainment Opening Previews * Aloha Scooby-Doo * Tom & Jerry: Blast Off to Mars! * The Talking Word Factory II: Code Word Caper * Letter Factory Game Opening Credits * LeapFrog Presents * "Math Circus" * Based on the Concepts Created by: Mike Wood * Executive Producer: Chris D'Angelo * Music Composed by: Brian Mann & Craig Dobbin * Songs by: Brian Mann, Craig Dobbin & Jeanne Pearson * Produced by: Bruce D. Johnson, Ph.D. * Producers: Tom Gleason, Michael Ross * Written by: Mark Young * Directed by: Roy Allen Smith Ending Credits * All Quigits appearing in this video are ficitious. Any simarility to actual Quidigits is purely coincidental. * Produced by: PorchLight Entertainment * Executive Producers: Bruce D, Johnson, Ph.D., William T. Baumann * Additional Wrtiing by: Chris D'Angelo, Michael Ross * Post Production Supervistor: Tom Gleason * Production Manager: Tim Wolkiewiecz, Jim Wyatt * Background Design: Erban Detablan, Leonardo C. Quintua, Dean Thompson * Color Designers: Color Paper Studio, Jessica Laine Proctor * Character & Prop Design: Eric Lara, Richard Ory * Storyboard Artists: Ken Laramy, Lyn Hunter, Chuck Patton, Rafael Rosado, Marc Schirmeister, Wendell Washer, Marc Schirmeister, Wendell Washer, Deke Whightman, Tim Wolkiewicz * Storyboard Clean-up: Paul Castro, Eban Debastan, Eric Lara * Lip Sync: Eric Peterson * Track Teader: Laurie Wetzler * Sheet Director: Karen Peterson * Timing Directors: John Capaladi, Burton Medall, Karen Peterson, Philip Reynolds * Voice Recording Director: Bruce Johnson * Casting: Joey Paul * Cast: Dee Dee Green, Maria Danielle, Atonette Blachnand, Reed Waxman, Bob Banyon, Cindy Robinson, Rachel Adams, Michael Mendelson, Michael Johnson, Andrew Hartford, Katie Pfannkucke, Molly Plfannkucke Animation Service Provided by * Animation and Digital Production: Pasi - Phillippine Animation Studio, Inc. * Executive Producer for PASI: Frank Sapperstein * Overseas Animation Producer: Mimi L. Eloriga * Overseas Animation Director: Oscar Perez * Overseas Assistant Animation Director: Amy Fortres * Overseas Production Coordinator: Tez B. Manalo * Animation: Angel Bautista, Ariel Contreras, Aries Fabian, Jun Lampano, Garry Olmiller, Elmer Sales, Noel Sta. Cruz, Red Suarez, Eric Tolentino, Gener Espiritu, Pren Garduno, Genesis Lunas, Nonoy Lustria, Williams Magbanua, Ron Martin, Arnold Taroy, Jorge Mariano * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Raymond Romero * Overseas Assistant Layout Supervisor: Rodel Martin * Overseas Clean-up Supervisor: Man Piza * Overseas IB Supervisor: Jojo Monteron * Overseas Animation Checking Supervisor: Dextor Alpis * Overseas Digital Manager: Lani Barcelona * Overseas Project Supervisor: Roda Ada * Overseas Background Supervisor: Lito de Lara * Overseas Assistant Background Supervisor: Viktor Villamil * Overseas Color Stylist: Monica Aguila * Overseas Editor: Monica Aguila * Audio Editing: Michael Truba * Avid Editor: Tom Gleason * Symphony: Don Burt * Sound Effects: Mike Rodriguez * PorchLight Legal & Busienss Affairs: Peggy Lisberger * Production Accounting: Kris Wonzniak, Susan McDonald * For LeapFrog **Executive Producer: Chris D'Angelo **Producer: Michael Ross **Marketing: Tor Sirset, Ann Hamilton, Monica Brown, Eric Petitt, Mary Lynch **Creative Team: Mike Wood, Andy Hartzell, Chris Schmidt, Rachel Sophia Smith, Wesley Hall **Audio Lead: Jeanne Parsons **Finance: Tim Dale **Legal: Peter Wrong, Tsan Abrahamson, Cecilia Mao **Educational Curriculum Consultants: Ruth Nathan, Ph.D., Teresa Rodeman, Pamela Briskman **Special thank you to the LeapFrog Executive Team: Mike Wood, Tom Kalinske, Jerry Perez, Madeline Schroeder, Fred Forsyth, Tom Prichard * Copyright 2004 LeapFrog Enterprises - All Rights Reserved Warning Scroll * Warning - International agreements and national laws protect copy-righted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recordings. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International; Criminal Police - Organization - INTERPOL, has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording piracy to all of its number national police forces (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General, Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977.) * Attention - Les droits d'auters d'oeuvres cinématographiques, musicales, on soneros, enregistrées soit sur film, soit sur bande magnétique (vidéocassettes et cassette)., soit sur disque, ou tout autre procédé, soint protégé par les lois et les conventions internationales. Toute reproduction, saul pour I'usage strictement privé du copiste, tout usage à fins lucratives ou en public, sont interdits sans I'authorisation préablable et écrite du titulaire des droits d'auteurs. Le contrevenant s'expose à des sanctions civiles et pénales. Le 8 semptembre 1977 à Stockholm, les représentants de tous les pays membres de I'Organisation Internationale de police criminelle - INTERPOL, ont voté à I'unanimité une resolution exprimant leur volonté d'intensifier la lutte contre ces infractions. Closing Logos * PorchLight Entertainment * LeapFrog - Learn Something New Every Day Category:LeapFrog Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:Warner Home Video Category:PorchLight Entertainment